


you are her

by still_for_rent



Series: who are you? [1]
Category: unknown - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_for_rent/pseuds/still_for_rent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are her. they are anyone, everyone, whoever you want them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are her

**Author's Note:**

> just something I wrote one night! tried to play with sensations. please any feedback is wonderful!!!

you are her. 

she looks over from her cocoon of blankets, sheet pulled up so that only her eyes and the tip of her nose were visible.  
"love, turn out the light and come to bed. you have to be up in a few hours. at least spend some of it with the lights off."  
the light is extinguished, and the room is plunged into darkness, with only the moonlight filtering through the window. they can't see, but her mouth is quirking up at the corners. they look so different with moonlight lighting up the highlights in their hair, dancing along their cheekbones, painting everything in a silvery light. it makes them look ethereal, like their beauty is not from this world.  
"what?" they ask, looking at her fondly.  
"nothing, love, just looking."  
"at what, may I ask?"  
"you - always you."  
they slide down into her blanket fort, and she makes room for them in the warm cave she has made against the winter chill of the room.  
"can I ask you something..? it's alright if you want to say no and I know this isn't a thing but.." she turns her rings nervously - they can hear them clink "can you hold me? please? it gets so cold and lonely in my dreams and I just figured I'd ask but if you don't - "  
she didn't even finish before they had grabbed her waist and pulled her close against their chest, her back flush, arms wrapped around her waist in a protective embrace. they nuzzled their head into the crook of her neck and whispered  
"is this okay? I will always hold you - I feel you shake in your sleep and cry into your pillow and I want to make it better. just tell me"  
she can feel their breath gently move the hair at her neck and she sighs into their arms, melting just a little. the dark is the only place she lets herself go, lets herself feel the emotions she tried so hard to escape. right here - right now - it's the safest she's felt in a while. and while she knows it's not going to last, she can at least enjoy this. remember this. engrave it into her mind to bring back when she's alone and crying and shaking in the cold and dark, waiting for no one to find her. what is the harm in one night of safety? she can let herself feel okay for one night, surely. not even this universe could be so cruel as to ruin this night of warm, peaceful perfection. she turns her head slightly, feeling the gentle intake of breathing deepen into an almost silent snore. she takes a hand and traces the moonlight decorated shape of their face, dragging a featherlight fingertip down their jawline, fluttering across their cheekbone, through the fluff of their hair. so soft in the nighttime glow - so unlike the sharp-edged person they are under the sun's golden light. perhaps that is the difference, she thinks. sunlight - golden, brash, sharp. people are cruel under the careless watch of the sun. moonlight - silver, soothing, soft. people remake themselves under the calming presence of the moon. I am no different, she thinks. none of us are.


End file.
